That's Show Business
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: -AU- Sakura and Syaoran hated each other in Drama school. Both became big stars after they graduated. What happens when the two are cast in a romance movie with some rather undesirable scenes. Will they still hate each other? Or will life immitate art?
1. Chapter 1: Home, Sweet Home

**Hey there. 1st chapter of mt new story. Had this idea floating about for a while and finally decided to jott it down. Please RR.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. (damn it...)**

**That's Show-Business**

**Chapter 1: Home, Sweet Home**

"Otou-san, I'm home!" The tall honey-hair woman called out from the spotless hallway. She took off her black sunglasses, placing them in her coat pocket and put her suitcase on the floor, before looking around. "Hello, Otou-san?"

_He must be out_, she thought, placing a stray strand of her golden-brown hair neatly behind her ear. _I did call him and say I was coming, so he must have ran to the store or something._ She smiled. Her father was living alone now and probably thought he didn't have enough food for two people.

The woman took off her expensive leather coat and hung it up in the cupboard before walking into the living room and slouching down un-graciously into the couch. Her emerald-green eyes searched the familiar room for changes since her last visit. But everything was still the same. The same family photos, the same golden yellow walls, the same comfortable chairs. This was always going to be home.

She was just about to pick up the stray magazine from the coffee table, when she heard the front door open.

"Sakura?" The warm and memorable voice called out.

"Otou-san!" The woman jumped up and rushed from the living room virtually jumping into her fathers arms. "I missed you Otou-san!"

Anyone could have mistaken her for a teenager, rather than the twenty-four year old she was, by the way she reacted to seeing her father.

"I missed you too sweetie." Came his laughing reply. "Did you have a nice flight?"

Letting go of her father and standing back, she nodded.

"Yeah, but it was exhausting. I'm glad to be home."

"I noticed." The tall man laughed.

Fujitaka Kinomoto was always laughing when his daughter was around. She had the type of aura that made you smile when she was happy and made you genuinely sad when she was upset. He ruffled his hand through his straight brown hair and adjusted his glasses slightly.

"My, my Sakura-chan. I think you've grown..."

It was Sakura's turn to laugh now. She gave him another quick hug, before noticing he had a couple of plastic grocery bags in his hands.

"Let me help you with those." She offered taking one of the heavy bags and going through to the kitchen with her father.

Whilst unpacking the food and drink her father had bought, she noticed a strawberry cheesecake at the bottom of the bag.

"I know how much you like strawberries." Fujitaka smiled, turning from the cupboard he had just put some tins away in. "So, how's work been?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen bench and folding his arms across his sweatshirt covered chest.

Sakura half-smiled, putting the cake into the fridge and pausing at the question, before slowly closing the door and standing upright.

"I'm surprised you don't already know. After all, it's in all the papers and magazines..."

Fujitaka sighed.

"Sakura, honey, I don't believe what they write in the media. I believe you. I told you that when you first told me about your chosen career."

Sakura stayed silent.

She was an actress. A famous actress. She was in all of the newspapers at the moment though, because of a party she went to and she had apparently gotten drunk. She hadn't. It was an accident. She stumbled over the step of the club doorway and fell over. Of course, the press were they to snap the event and print it in every paper and magazine claiming that 'Miss Innocent' as she was nicknamed, wasn't so innocent after all. It wouldn't be such a big deal if Sakura didn't have a reputation as one of the most squeaky-clean actresses around. Her roles were always of the sweet high-school princess, or the virginal girl-next door. And also the fact that she never appeared to have a boyfriend gave her the cursed nickname of 'Miss Innocent'. So of course the press wanted to catch her out.

"Honey, I know you weren't drunk. You just tripped right?" Her father smiled. He knew her too well. Clumsy little Sakura, falling over all the time. She smiled half-heartedly and shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts of the press.

"Yeah. Stupid really isn't it." She laughed.

"Well, lets get your suitcase upstairs. Your old room is the way you left it."

"At least home is always the same." She whispered when her father left the room.

Soon Sakura was unpacked for her weekend stay at home. She lay on her comfortable bed at stared at the pristine-white ceiling. She sighed. It really bothered her that her father actually bought the newspapers and magazines. It made her wonder if he really did believe her. He's my father though. He has to believe me. I've never lied to him.

Fed up of being alone with her thoughts she sat up and grabbed the TV remote, switching on the black television that stood in the corner of her girly bedroom.

"And in showbiz news, big-time movie star, Syaoran Li today broke off his engagement to producer Meiling Rae after their on-off relationship hit an all time low..."

_Arrrgghh! Why'd I switch the darn television on? I hate hearing the name of that arrogant womanising bastard_! She cursed switching the television off, but not before hearing how Syaoran had apparently bedded another movie co-star.

She stood up, straightening her calf-length dark denim skirt and brushing her shoulder length hair behind her ears again.

Maybe she could just go downstairs and read a book or something.

"Sakura!" She heard her father call from the foot of the stairs. "We have visitors!"

"Great.." Sakura sarcastically thought aloud. Just what I need after feeling miserable about my career: people to talk about how wonderful being a movie-star must be..."

She padded down the stairs, put on a cheerful face and entered the living room.

"Touya?!" Sakura gasped as she saw her older brother sitting on the sofa. Next to him sat a handsome, silver-haired man with glasses. "Y-Yukito!?" She blushed slightly.

The silver-haired man smiled.

"Hey Sakura." He said, leaning forward and waving.

"Hey kaijuu." Her brother said, "Staying off the booze?"

Any happy thought Sakura had of Yukito disappeared at her older bother's harsh words. He obviously didn't realise how much he had hurt her by saying them, even in a playful tone.

"Shut up.." She growled bitterly.

Touya's eyes widened slightly. "Hey kaijuu, it was only a joke. I know you would really go drinking, monsters can't hold their alcohol." He smiled, hoping that he had made it all better. Sakura stayed silent and sat down in the nearby chair.

"So, how are you Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked warmly, showing no acknowledgement of the previous conversation.

"I'm fine thank you, Yukito-san." she replied, her voice still tinged with anger. She suddenly forgot about the anger though when she looked up into the handsome eyes of her brother's best friend. She couldn't help but blush. Ever since she was young she had had a crush on him, because he was so sweet and kind all of the time. He was never mean or nasty like her brother. It seemed ridiculous that Touya and Yukito were such close friends because they were exact opposites.

"How long are you staying here for?" He queried, not put off by Touya's jealous glare.

"Just the weekend, unfortunately. I wish it were longer, I feel so exhausted, but I've got to speak with my agent about this new movie he has put me up for. The audition is next week."

Yukito nodded sympathetically.

"I'm leaving on Sunday afternoon." She added.

"Well then that gives me one and a half days to get you a going-away present then doesn't it." He flashed her his trademark smile, making her insides feel all warm and her cheeks heat up red.

"So what's this movie you're auditioning for then, Kaijuu? Godzilla?" Laughed her brother, who seemed slightly more teasing today. Usually he was sulky and over-protective.

"And what had gotten into you, Onii-chan?" Sakura smiled sarcastically, "You are acting slightly out-of-character; all this teasing is leading me to believe that you are jealous of my amazing acting talent, increasing fame and rising bank balance."

Touya snorted and scowled slightly. It was possible that Sakura had hit the target.

Fujitaka looked up at the clock that read ten o'clock.

"Oh, look at the time! I'd better hit the hay: I've got University in the morning."

"In that case we'd better get going, right Yuki?" Touya said, forgetting about Sakura's words. Yukito nodded. As they headed to the door, Touya smiled and put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Look, I'm being serious here. Stay safe. Don't do anything stupid, and don't go out to parties ok. That way mix ups won't happen."

Sakura couldn't help but nod and smile. He hadn't changed, he was still over-protective Onii-chan.

After the goodbyes were said and Touya and Yukito were out of site, Sakura and her father went to bed.

Sakura replayed Touya's words in her head.

_Stay safe_. _I think he's worried because he can't protect me like he used to... _

Thankfully she managed to drift into slumber in the comfort of her old bed. If it were any other room she wouldn't have gone to sleep quite so easily.

_At least home is always the same... _she thought as her dreams took over guiding her through the night.

**Don't worry, it gets better (I hope) lol. just kidding, it does get better when Syaoran is introduced more.... ((winks)) Don't forget to RR to let me know where to put this in my list of priorities.**


	2. Chapter 2: Holiday Interrupted

**Hey. New chapter up. Just want to bring to your attention that Sundays are my weekly update day. Any info and stuff until then will be posted on my Bio. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does.**

**Chapter 2: Holiday Interrupted.**

The sun shined through the gap under the roller blind at Sakura's slanted window. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Groaning, she lifted her arm over her head and grabbed the small alarm clock from the shelf above her head. It read eight-thirty. Putting it back, she kicked off her bed sheets and stood up, stretching.

"Mornings are so much better when you don't have to get up at a certain time." She smiled, padding barefoot to the door, and searching under her bed for her slippers.

Appearing downstairs, she called out to her father. Hearing no answer she crossed the hall to the kitchen. Yawning she went over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a carton of orange juice. As she sleepily closed the fridge door, she noticed the note pinned to it by a magnet.

_Gone to work. Finishing early this afternoon. Be back at 3.00. Feel free to do what you like, honey. Love Dad xxx_

Sighing, Sakura got some cereal and walked to the living room, her juice and breakfast bowl on a tray.

Somehow, even though she had nothing to do today, it didn't seem boring. It was more relaxing. Usually she would have been up at five this morning, getting make-up applied and so on. This seemed a lot better. Peace, quiet and a television to herself. No busy agent, with a telephone glued to his ear, no fussy co-stars demanding things, no heavily perfumed make-up ladies fussing about an out-of-place eyelash.

She quickly ate her cereal, before the milk made it too soggy, and drained the orange from her cup. Leaving her tray on the coffee table, she picked up the little black remote control and watched the television flicker into life.

The sound of weekend cartoons filled the room. Sakura found herself laughing at the strange characters chasing each other and such. This was something she hadn't done for years or at least not since her last break from work. He had little time for peace and quiet, rest and relaxation and time to herself. What little free time she did get she spent rehearsing her lines. Sakura took her job very seriously, ever since she was young, when it had seemed like it was just a distant dream.

Back when her mother was alive, Sakura became interested in performing arts. Nadeshiko Kinomoto was once an actress and model and had passed her talent on to her daughter, encouraging the toddler to talk, sing, dance and express herself. When Sakura's mother died, her father promised the three-year-old would grow up to be a brilliant actress and attend the best performing arts school he could find. And this promise was kept.

Sakura lay back on the sofa, her thoughts trailing back to Drama school.

The huge modern buildings with orangey-yellow brick walls, silver framed windows, three storeys tall and scattered across great green gardens, carefully decorated for opening day. Large silver letters on the main building spelled out the name of the prestigious school.

"Akakawa Gekijo School of Performing Arts."

Sakura remembered how she has settled right in, topping her classes in acting and dance and doing fairly well in music and singing. Her grades were never beaten, but they were always matched by one person. Syaoran Li.

They were rivals, Sakura and Syaoran. Both trying their best to beat one another and hating each other because of it.

"So Kinomoto," Sakura recalled him saying before the auditions for their class play of 'Romeo and Juliet', "Are you ready to heave the honour of playing my Juliet?" He smirked, his amber-brown eyes full of mischief and cocky confidence. It was the realisation that the play had romance in it, that made Sakura audition for the role of Nurse, rather than Juliet. As both Sakura and Syaoran predicted, Syaoran got the role of Romeo and took great pleasure in teasing Sakura, saying how he scared her out of the role of Juliet and how he was glad, because she wouldn't be good enough to kiss him anyway.

"Why would I want to kiss that bastard anyway?" Sakura said aloud, thinking of how strange it was that a good memory of school life could change into an unpleasant one. Sakura frowned. She just _had_ to go and remind herself that that asshole exists. She could have had a pleasant afternoon watching television and relaxing, but no, she had to think about that jerk.

"I hate him." She growled, getting up and going upstairs to get dressed.

.....................................................................

The day went quite fast for Sakura, despite her only activities being watching television and reading books. Three o'clock was nearing and Sakura was looking forward to spending the remainder of the day with her father. A quiet evening at home, just like when she was younger.

Sakura heard the ringing of the telephone from the hallway. Thinking it was her father, she rushed over to the phone. Expecting the voice to be saying "I'm on my way home," or even a "I'm running a little late" she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sakura, sweetheart, It's me, Marlon." the deep voice called. The actress was quite taken back this. She was convinced it would be her father, however it turned out to be her agent, Marlon Hills.

"Oh, what do _you _want?" Sakura queried, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I know you're on your break Sakura, babe, but..."

"But what? _'I just got a great movie deal for you'_" She mocked putting on a gruff voice. She was fed up with him. All he cared about was money.

"Funnily enough, yes." He said calmly, ignoring Sakura's sarcasm.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up on you."

"Because," Marlon began craftily, "This could make or break you." Silence followed.

"Er, hello? You still there?" Marlon panicked. Sakura replied calling him stupid.

"That isn't a good enough reason." She added, ready to put the phone down.

"Hey, well, you didn't let me finish... I read the papers. You need an image make-over."

Sakura sighed.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, knowing that she was going to regret it later.

"Action movies." came the sharp reply. "Movies where you are the sexy lead female love interest for the big tough hero. Movies where you are the bad ass chick who makes out with the guy. Movies with a ton of sex appeal. Stuff like that. You following me?" He added.

Sakura's eyes widened. These were rolls she could not picture herself in. She was all for the sweet, yet strong willed lead female characters in chick flicks, not scantily dressed temptresses from action movies filled with fights, explosions and sex.

She could just see Marlon swinging around behind his desk, cordless phone in one hand, movie info sheet in the other, just swinging from side to side, bored. This wouldn't be a big thing to him. He would be just sitting there in a tacky suit wearing sunglasses despite there being no sun. She heard him impatiently clacking on his chewing gum.

"Look sweetheart, we got this movie deal here. It's an action-romance. A rogue-type guy who works for the FBI. He meets up with the daughter of a suspect for drug baron. Now, at first he sees the daughter as the key to cracking down on the drugs ring. Unfortunately for him, the daughter is engaged to another drug dealer, who wants revenge on the FBI guy for previously putting him away. Of course the sexy daughter is attracted to the FBI guy and all sorts of complications occur and so on and so forth. You get it, right?"

Sakura sighed a yes.

"Well, anyway, this gives you a change to explore other fields and show off your acting ability. Also, you can change that 'innocent' image you've been labelled with. It makes mishaps like the other day's club/bar accident look alright."

Sakura growled. He had to mention that. He was right in a way. And though she didn't like the sound of the story too much, it was still a good opportunity.

"Fine." She said, again thing that she was going to regret that.

"Great! Hop on a plane and fly back here right away, so we can arrange to meet with Mr. Hiiragizawa. He's the director and producer..."

"WHAT!?" Sakura cried in disbelief.

"I know, I know. He's one of the best in the biz, but he said he'd consider you for the role..."

"No, not that." Sakura scolded, "Why do I have to come back!?" She fumed, "It's my holiday!"

"Well," Marlon went into detail about how the director needed a leading lady and quickly.

Growling again, Sakura muttered that she'd be there this evening_. So much for old times_, she thought after putting the phone down.

Sakura called her father and told him of the abrupt ending to her holiday and he said he was on his way home. Sakura went to repack her bags.

.....................................................................

"Sakura, honey, I'm sorry that your stay wasn't longer. I just wish I didn't have to go to work, I hardly saw you at all." Her father sighed, as Sakura stood in the hallway, ready to go.

"Yes, I know Dad. But hey, next time, I'll make sure my stay isn't interrupted. We'll have a real family evening." She smiled, and he returned the favour. They smiled for what seemed like ages before hugging. Sakura held onto her father for dear life. She didn't know when she would see him again. Her eyes misted with tears, they broke apart and Fujitaka kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Love you, sweetie. Stay safe and come back soon. And remember- enjoy yourself." He advised.

"Bye Dad. Love you too. I'll call you later, ok?" Sakura called as she left the house and got into a yellow taxi.

Though it was only four-thirty, the sun seemed to be as hidden as it would be at six.

The taxi pulled away. Waving to her father who stood at the gate waving back, Sakura felt empty. Her stay was way too short. She was going to have to hit Marlon for doing this to her.

As Sakura's childhood home grew out of sight, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. God she was going to miss her father.

But now, all that she had to worry about was her trip back to Tokyo and back to her job as a misunderstood movie star.

**Syaoran slightly introduced here. Next chapter will see a lot more of him. A _huge_ amount more of him. lol. Till next Sunday then. Bye.**

**AN: I don't know whether Tomoeda is a real place or not, or where it is in relation to Tokyo, so just pretend that they are far away from each other. **

**And for those who are good at Japanese- yes the Performing Arts school (Akakawa Gekijo School Of Performing Arts) means Red River Theatre School of Performing Arts and no, I don't know if it is a real place.( I did, however base some of the description of it, on my Music and Drama block at school, lol.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Too Much Spare Time

**Hi! I told you that there would be more Syaoran, and so here it is: a WHOLE chapter dedicated to him, lol. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Too Much Spare Time.**

**(Saturday)**

Syaoran Li woke up with the bleary morning light shining through his curtains. Across his room were scattered clothes, some he recognised as he own from the previous nigh, others unfamiliar women's clothing. He sat up, stretching and turning to see a woman in his bed. A woman whose name he couldn't remember, and whose face didn't seem as pretty to him as it apparently did the previous night.

Groaning, he ran his hand through his unruly brown hair. He got up, moving the white bed sheets aside. His memories slowly came back to him.

' _The bar..._' he thought. Last night he had gone to a bar to unwind and have fun. And of course, being the sex-god he was, he had managed to pick up a girl, and get a few phone numbers in the process. Only problem was he was too drunk to realise what the hell he was doing half the time. So now he was left with a hangover-stricken Saturday, and the problem of a average looking girl lying naked in his bed.

He searched around the room for his clothes. They were all over the place, so they must have been quite passionate. _'Just wish I could remember it..._' Syaoran smirked. He was glad that this was a hotel room in a way, because he could just ditch the girl rather than face the embarrassment of having her wake up and him not being able to remember her name. Silently he put his layers back on: boxers, jeans, Ralph Lauren shirt... and then after quickly splashing his face with water and soap, rinsing his mouth with toothpaste and spraying on some deodorant, he gathered whatever else he had brought with him, and left.

Guiltless.

He had done it before. It was normal for him to leave girls in the hotel room. He just didn't like the whole confrontation-thing after sex.

When he reached the hotel reception, he came over towards the desk and leaned forward. The receptionist's eyes were fixed directly on him.

"Hey." Syaoran almost whispered. "Do you think you could do me a favour?"

The brunette nodded, her mouth open, but unable to speak. "Good. I'm in Room 208. There's this girl there now. When she wakes up, tell her that I got a call and had to leave."

The woman nodded, disappointedly. 'She must have been expecting something else..' Syaoran thought naughtily.

"This should be enough to cover the room and stuff." He handed over about $1000. "Oh, and here's a little something for you." He winked, slipping her a $50 bill.

He walked off and out of the door, flipping over his cell phone and calling his chauffeur. The receptionist just stared wide-eyed at the money she was given.

Syaoran sat in the back of his comfortable limo, sipping on a coffee made from the machine in the back of the car.

"Where to, Mr. Li?" The driver asked.

"To the Yamakawa Buildings. I need to see June."

The driver nodded, and pulled off. Syaoran sipped his coffee again.

June has got to have some work for him. That's her job as an agent. Get him work. It just seemed to Syaoran like he had far too much spare time at the moment. It was getting boring. He needed another movie. A big one. And, of course, along with the movie would come a sexy new co-star. One who he could seduce and ditch. It would be even better now that his engagement was cancelled. Meiling could only stand so many of the 'rumours' that flew around in the tabloids. It just meant that now he was free and single. The world was his. He could have any woman he wanted without a problem. He smirked at the thought.

"We're here, sir." The chauffeur called.

"Great, thanks Koji-san." Syaoran said, getting out of the door. "I'll call if I need you."

The limo drove away. Syaoran stood in front of the huge sky-scraper. He rolled his eyes. "Why the hell does her office have to be on the 45th floor?" He complained. He set off for the elevator. Luckily it was working. '_It just won't do any good if I have to use the stairs and get all sweaty..._' Syaoran thought.

He got in the elevator and pressed the back-lit button for the 45th floor. '_God, it'll take forever._' He groaned. Sure enough, it stopped at the 12th floor to let in some other person.

To Syaoran's surprise it was a woman. A fine woman. He put on his trademark smirk.

The blonde-haired woman looked at him, her brown eyes flashed with desire for a moment. She fluttered her eyes and looked away, straightening her short claret business skirt.

'_Playing hard to get... amusing' _Syaoran thought, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

The woman kept glancing over, looking his body up and down quickly and smiling to herself.

"Hey." Syaoran started, "What floor you getting off?"

She looked at him for a second.

"40th" She answered trying to sound sexy. It certainly turned Syaoran on. He came closer to her, pushing her against the wall, his hands next to her waist. "How about you?" She asked, hardly showing any surprise at Syaoran's sudden movement.

"45th." He answered huskily into her ear. "Want some fun till then?"

She nodded, pouting her red lipstick covered lips. Syaoran forced down onto them. She wrapped her arms tightly around his firm body, their tongues explored each other's mouths. His eyes never broke focus on her shut eyelids. He loved seeing the face that women made when they kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down her thigh as she raised her legs in an attempt to wrap them around his waist.

Suddenly, though, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The two quickly pulled apart and she began straightening her skirt, and smoothing her hair which was now beginning to look quite wind-swept. Syaoran wiped the smudge of lipstick from the corner of his mouth and straightened his shirt collar.

The old man who had just gotten in, stood between them. Syaoran and the girl kept looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes. The old man seemed not to have noticed the sexual tension in that elevator. He just stood there staring ahead. He got off on the 36th floor. By then however, Syaoran had grown bored of the blonde woman. She obviously hadn't grown bored of him though, as she came over to him and pressed her hips against his.

"You're going to be getting off soon aren't you?" Syaoran reminded. She nodded, sighing.

"Yeah."

"Can I have your number, then?" Syaoran asked, causing the girl to look up and smile.

"Got any paper?" He added. The girl's smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Ah well. Doesn't matter the. I'll just find you later, okay." He winked as the elevator stopped and she reluctantly left, promising to catch him later.

'_Yeah right. I'll never see you again._' he thought, '_Or at least I hope not._'

The remainder of the floors were ignored with no further interruptions. The doors slid open and Syaoran stepped out and over to the pine desk where a secretary sat.

"Hi there. Is June in?" Syaoran asked, showing off his seductive smirk to the young girl at the desk.

"Erm.. Do you.. Have an appointment..." She asked quietly, blushing a little.

"No, but she can always make room for me."

"I.. I can't let you in without an appointment." The mouse-like girl stuttered.

'_She must be one of those new secretaries. She looks like she's only about 18-ish_.' Syaoran thought. He leaned over on the desk.

"Look, I'm sure you can make an exception for me."

"Syaoran, darling! How are you?" A loud and rather over-the-top voice called out from the office doorway.

"June. I'm fine thanks. A little bored you know but hey, what ya gonna do?" He replied slightly sarcastically.

"Oh well, come on in darling. I got some news for you." She continued, leading Syaoran through to her office. "Oh, and Casey, sweetie, if anyone else calls, tell them I'm in a meeting." She added to the secretary, who sat there looking rather puzzled and embarrassed.

"So, what's the news, June?" He asked the rather plump woman in the bright purple suit. She sat down in her office chair and entwined her stubby red-tipped fingers on the desk. Syaoran, rather than using the chair, leaned backwards on her desk.

"Well, Syaoran, darling, I got you a movie deal." She said, untwining her fingers and taking out a cigarette from her drawer.

"Brilliant. Care to tell me the details?"

"Well, it's a action movie about a FBI detective (the role you've been suggested for) who is on the case of a drug baron. Now there's a bit of a romance thing with the FBI detective and the daughter of the drug baron. The problem is there is the girl's fiancé who has a big problem with the FBI because he was locked up for drug dealing by, guess who? The FBI detective."

"Interesting."

"Basically, it's a lot of guns, explosions and high packed action with a few sexy moments with the girl. You up for it?"

Syaoran smirked. _'Sexy moments with the girl? Very interesting_.'

"Sure. I'm up for it."

"Great, I'll call up Mr. Hiiragizawa right away to tell him you accept."

Syaoran smirked.

'_Guess I won't be bored anymore then._'

**Till next Sunday then, ja.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Hiiragizawa Replies

**It's been a while, ne? Well here is a short chapter. My attempt at keeping the story alive even a little bit. I'm gonna have to make my chapters longer though... Apologies for any spelling mistakes. At some point within the next few months I'm gonna have to reupload all my stories after checking them thoroughly for mistakes and missed off letters. It's the most annoying thing in the world realising you've missed the 'S' off 'She' at the beginning of a sentence and have it come out as 'He'.  
Well enought of that. Enjoy the shortness of this chapter. With any luck others will be a lot longer. **

**Chapter 4: Mr. Hiiragizawa Replies.**

**(Sunday)Sakura**

"So, Marlon, did you contact Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Sakura asked as she got through to his office. "Because I did not just cancel my break for you to tell me you forgot!"

Marlon smiled, and stopped swinging in his chair.

"Of course I contacted Mr. Hiiragizawa. What kind of agent do you think I am? I am just waiting for his reply." He explained.

Sakura sat down, still peeved that she was missing her only break with her family.

"So, what's going on about that audition you signed me up for before?" She queried.

Marlon swung away from her.

"Well, I cancelled it. This movie is much better for you, image-wise."

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed, "What do you mean you cancelled? What happens if I am refused for this movie? Then what do I do?"

Silence followed.

"WELL?"

"Well… you have … a break." Marlon replied slowly and cautiously.

Sakura sighed. That wasn't too bad. It's not like she _needs_ to be in another movie right away.

"Besides, Sakura, honey, you will get the part. After all, he seemed _quite_ interested in you when I told him. He said he'd call me soon."

Sakura showed no sign of excitement. She just wasn't sure about the role. It seemed a bit too… adult for her. She was used to teenager roles. Girly movies were more her thing. She didn't know whether she was right for the big action movies. Was she pretty enough to attract the male audience? That wasn't the case really. It wasn't being pretty that got the guys; it was being sexy. That was a question she didn't know the answer to. Was she sexy enough? Probably not.

The intercom came on and a woman's voice sounded.

"Mr. Hills? There is a Mr. Hiiragizawa on the line. Shall I put him through?" The secretary asked. Marlon replied a swift yes. He picked up the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Hiiragizawa, sir. How are you? Ah, good to hear sir. Really? Well, she'll be ecstatic to hear that! Thank you sir. No audition needed, huh. Yes, she is a talented actress. Really? Wow, interesting…"

Sakura finally sat down, and puzzled over what was so interesting. It sounded like she had gotten the role. Marlon must just be getting more details. He finally came off the phone after scribbling a couple of notes down.

"Well?" Sakura urged trying to find out more.

"Well, congrats. You got the role, just like I said you would. He did say that you were his number one choice. He says that he heard about your skill from when you were younger - in drama school? - anyway, he is keen to meet up with you."

Sakura smiled a little. She had another job. Could she do it though? Could she live up to everyone's expectations? Now she had to meet up with this famous director and impress him. Maybe she would be a big disappointment to him? He would tell her that he'd changed his mind then.

"Oh, and by the way, the pay is great too. Big bucks in this one, I tell ya."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew there would be a catch somewhere. Marlon only did things for money. It wasn't about her image. It was about money.

She had a feeling Marlon would be slightly disappointed after she meets up with Mr. Hiiragizawa.

**(Sunday)Syaoran**

Syaoran was back in the office, awaiting the result of the movie. He cursed himself for not paying full attention to what June was saying.

"Darn that Eriol. I bet when I get the role, he'll make my life a living hell." He muttered, whilst June talked on her phone to other clients.

"That idiot always like to play pranks on me back when we were kids…"

June had came off the phone and heard the last part.

"What idiot?" She asked after putting the phone down.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." He hissed. "My parents knew his parents. And he annoys the hell out of me."

Syaoran's head was too filled with thoughts of a new co-star to realise who the director was. Big mistake.

"So, you don't want the role anymore then?"

Syaoran said nothing. He was thinking it over.

"I mean, I can understand. You must be a little sick of all the actresses and the great scenes, the money and the thrill of making a movie… I'll call him back and say you aren't interested." June went on, picking up the phone.

"Wait." Syaoran said suddenly, as she was about to dial the first digit. "I'll… give it a shot…" He muttered, hesitantly.

"Oh, good. 'Cos you got the role. You're meeting with your old pal in a few weeks time. Congratulations, Syaoran darling."

Syaoran shook his head, wondering what he had got himself into.

"Hey, wait! A few weeks you say? What the hell am I supposed to do 'till then?" Syaoran fumed.

"Just what you always do, darling."

'_So I guess it's back to having too much spare time for a few weeks. No bother. It'll change when I start filming' _Syaoran consoled, trying to make the best out of the situation.

**Yes. She the notes at the beginning of the chapter. I WILL make the chapters longer somehow. And more entertaining. The plot is gonna have to come into it pretty soon too..I think maybe in 2 chapters filming should start. What do you think? More build up or more SnS goodness? Just review and tell me and I'll sort it out. See my bio for any delay details, new stories, link to my fanfiction progress diary etc.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Meeting Eriol

**Author Notes: Hello! Sorry for the long absence. Internet problems and sheer laziness are my reasons for not posting chapters up, but I have a few ready now. I've got the story planned out (not completely detailed though) and it will be 14 chapters long, just so you know when it is ending. There will be a sequel, but it depends on whether I feel up to writing it as to when it will appear. I'm afraid that I only have 2 chapters for you at the moment, but I shall be updating much more regularly in future. I expect to finish the story by Christmas, but it may take a little longer depending on how much spare time I have. **

**Thank you for waiting patiently!**

Chapter 5: Meeting Eriol 

**(A few weeks later) Sakura**

Sakura had never been so nervous in her life. It wasn't even a role that she wanted particularly badly, but she was still so very worried about her meeting with the director. Partly because Marlon had given her a long lecture about how brilliant Mr. Hiiragizawa was, and how he was probably going to get a knighthood from the Queen of England for his superb work, a fact that Sakura doubted. Yet it still scared her to be in his presence.

She shuffled nervously over to the reception desk of the hotel-restaurant that Mr. Hiiragizawa had arranged to meet at.

"E-excuse me." She began, capturing the attention of the receptionist there. The man looked at her, open mouthed for a moment before quickly composing himself and smiling.

"Yes, Ma'am, how may I help?"

"I was wondering if Mr. Hiiragizawa was waiting for me?"

"Yes, your name please?" As if he had to ask. He knew, but just wanted to make sure it really _was_ the famous actress stood before him...

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"Yes, he did say." The man answered, smiling and looking down at a piece of paper, then calling a boy over. "Show Miss. Kinomoto to where Mr. Hiiragizawa is sitting. Table 12, yes." He turned to Sakura. "Have a nice day, Ma'am."

Sakura thanked him and followed the boy over to the restaurant and towards table 12.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies. She casually examined her attire, hoping she looked all right. Her pale blue skirt fell to just below her knees, and floated out slightly rather than being straight. She wore a white v-neck, three-quarter-length shirt, a blue gauze neck scarf and diamond earrings. Her shoes were expensive blue designer heels, and her hair was up in a bun, with curls falling by her ears, bouncing as she walked.

"Here you are Ma'am, table 12." The boy announced, before leaving.

"Miss. Kinomoto, I presume?" A voice sounded. Sakura looked at the man whose voice it was. He couldn't have been much older than her. His young face framed by a pair of thin glasses, which he pushed up his nose as he looked at her. His eyes were a dazzling blue, and seemed to stare into her soul. This man both scared her and captivated her at the same time. Realising that she was rudely staring and not speaking, she nodded, and formally introduced herself, saying how pleased she was to meet him.

"Likewise" He replied, "I've been quite eager to meet you, having heard so much about you."

Sakura smiled, and he motioned for her to sit down, which she gratefully did.

"Now, I heard that you went to the "Akakawa Gekijo School of Performing Arts"…" He began, while Sakura stared nervously at him. She nodded.

"Wow, you are quite strange, Miss. Kinomoto, not like most other actresses I've met. You can't shut them up about how brilliant they think they are, but you just stay quiet."

Sakura blushed looking down at her hands which where meekly folded on her lap. She didn't know why her face reddened. It must have been the feeling of his eyes fixated on hers.

"How do you feel about this role, Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura looked up nervously. What should she say? That she was uneasy, anxious and worried about the role, or should she lie and say she felt comfortable? She decided on honesty. It wasn't as if this was an important part she wanted.

"Erm, well Mr. Hiiragizawa, to tell you the truth… I… I'm a little unsure about the role. I don't know if it is right for me"

He smiled. An all-knowing and devilishly handsome smile. He leaned over and in a rather sultry whisper he said,

"Sakura, I believe that you will do very nicely for this role. You have the looks, the body and of course the talent to pull off playing this particular character."

Sakura blushed again. Not only had this great man complimented her, but also he had called her by her first name in a voice that made her shudder inside because of its sexiness.

"I know our meeting has only just started, but I know I would be doing the right thing in handing you the part right now." He leaned back on his chair.

Sakura, shocked and confused just stared at the man, whose blue eyes seemed to be hiding something, and yet gave the impression of being so strangely trustable.

"You mean… you're just giving me the part?" Sakura said, bewildered. He nodded.

"Yep, you seem like a nice girl and you are very talented. And since I've heard all about you, I figure I can trust you to make this movie a success."

Sakura smiled at the man. Normally, she would have weighed the pros and cons and maybe been suspicious of a guy offering her a role so quickly, but with Eriol Hiiragizawa, she just felt as if she could trust him.

He brought out the paper with all of the contracts and details on.

"Just read this and sign." He announced, offering her a regal-looking fountain pen.

"But, don't I need my agent to be here?"

"No, no. No worries. Marlon checked it over and agreed to it. He even signed right there." He pointed to Marlon's messy scrawl located along a dotted line.

Sakura smiled weakly. She wanted to be cautious, but figured that she might as well give it a shot. She read the contract, gave it her signed approval and within half an hour was saying her goodbyes to Mr. Hiiragizawa, with the prospect of a lead role in what was promised to be a blockbuster, ahead of her.

"I'm sorry to be so hasty and not get to know you better, Sakura, but I have another meeting and must dash. I'll keep in touch. After all, I wouldn't want to lose a star like you." Eriol winked as he got ready to leave. He escorted Sakura to a waiting taxicab and waved her off before proceeding to prepare for his next meeting, back in the hotel somewhere.

Sakura felt rather miserable to be out of his presence, but much more positive about the movie now that she had met the director. All in all, her meeting with Mr. Hiiragizawa wasn't at all as bad as she assumed it would have been.

**(Same Day) Syaoran**

"Where the heck is he?" Syaoran muttered to himself as he looked around the bar. He'd been waiting only ten minutes, but Syaoran was already sick and tired of his surroundings. The bartender just sat boredly cleaning glasses, and giving Syaoran sly glances as if urging him to buy something rather than nursing that glass of coke.

The stylish and trendy bar was the meeting place Eriol Hiiragizawa had arranged to meet at. Syaoran grew more and more impatient as the minutes ticked by. Finally he drained the last of his drink and stood up, readying himself to leave.

"Leaving so soon, Syao-chan?" A voice called from behind him. Syaoran shuddered.

"Do NOT call me that." He growled, his face reddening in anger at the belittling nickname.

"What?" Eriol Hiiragizawa smirked, looking straight at his old friend. "Syao-chan? But didn't your sisters call you that?"

Growling again and turning to face his tormentor, Syaoran shot back.

"When I was a baby! Geez, you are always out to get me, Hiiragizawa. If you weren't offering such a cushy job I would be kickin' your ass right now." And as calmly as he could, Syaoran sat back down, Eriol seating himself next to him. After ordering a drink of cola, Eriol got down to business.

"So you want the job, Syao-chan?"

"Call me that one more time and I'll kick your ass regardless of how much I want the job." Syaoran warned. "Geez, you sound like a kid…"

Eriol laughed, and repeated his question, dropping the torturous nickname.

Syaoran shrugged in a non-committal way.

"But you just said it was a "cushy" job. The positivism of the adjective leads me to suspect you quite like the job and want the part perhaps?"

This time Syaoran laughed.

"I like the job, but the idea of working with you is repulsive. Especially if you keep coming out with longwinded, smart-ass sentences like that." Eriol gave him a look that continued to ask the unanswered question of whether he wanted the role.

"Yeah, I want the role. But you have to tell me about my co-star first…"

Eriol's eyes lit up with realisation.

"So that is why it's cushy. You want a new victim."

"Victim? The girls I bed are not victims. They are privileged young women."

Eriol shook his head disapprovingly, and took a sip of his cola.

"So, what is she like? You signed her yet? Or do I get to pick her out?" Syaoran perked up as though Eriol were going to describe to him a meal for devouring.

Eriol replied calmly that he had found the right actress and she had only just signed on.

"She is highly talented, and very professional, unlike some people who will remain nameless." He titled his head in Syaoran's direction.

"Hey! I'm highly talented, and I am too professional!"

Once more Eriol was left laughing.

"Now who sounds like a kid?" He smirked as Syaoran crossed his arms.

"Fine, fine. Now details please. Age, hair, eyes, measurements. Come on, give me something to work with here!"

Eriol drank a little more cola, deliberately slowly to annoy Syaoran. When he had drained his glass, he licked his lips and smiled, turning to Syaoran and focusing his full attention on him.

Eriol always freaked Syaoran out with his calm aloofness and yet he was childish and mischievous which made him dangerous to be around. You never quite knew exactly what he was thinking in his twisted and cunning mind.

"Well, she is your age. Quite young looking too, you could probably mistake her for an eighteen year old."

Syaoran nodded in approval.

"She has honey-like golden brown hair and dazzling emerald eyes that look so innocent."

"Wow. Sounds pretty. Now for the real details. Her measurements?" Syaoran urged impatiently.

Eriol shook his head again.

"No. No. No. I am a gentleman. I would never look at her measurements." He closed his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose, then opening one eye he added, "but I did happen to notice she had a very nice figure when she walked towards me."

Syaoran laughed.

"Admit it, man. You probably perved all over her when she wasn't looking! With such long descriptions of her face I'd swear you had the hots for her!"

Eriol laughed again before looking at Syaoran ominously.

"And what would you do about it if I did?" He stared Syaoran in the eyes in all seriousness. Syaoran was taken aback. What would he do? If Eriol liked the girl then there was little chance Syaoran could sweep her away. Syaoran suddenly felt angry and threatened. Not good. His eyes narrowed as he stared back at Eriol.

Suddenly Eriol burst out laughing.

"The look on your face! You believed me! You looked like you were about to punch me in jealousy!"

"Jealousy!" Syaoran spluttered, "I wasn't jealous! Just surprised! And any more talk like that and I will punch you!"

Eriol slowly faded to a chuckle and reassured Syaoran that his interest in Sakura was purely professional.

Syaoran blinked in disbelief.

"Did... Did you just say…Sakura?"

Eriol nodded and then stopped, raising his hand to his mouth in mock surprise.

"Oh wait! Did I forget to tell you that your co-star is your old friend from _Akakawa Gekijo_? How silly of me. Yes, Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran sat in disbelief. He hadn't seen Sakura since a few months after graduation.

He'd been guaranteed a place on a soap called "When the Wind Blows" and he'd been working for about two or three months and became the most popular character. Auditions were held for what would be his characters new love interest, but who would turn out to be his half-sister who he never knew about. It was decided that Syaoran, being the star, would choose his co-star. It just so happened that his old rival Sakura turned up. It seemed that work had been scarce for her. Just an advert here, modelling there. She was hoping for her big acting break, but Syaoran was sure as hell not going to make it easy for her. He criticised everything she did in the audition, so much so that Sakura was near to tears by the end. He was about to tell his co-judges that he wanted her to be his co-star when she suddenly flipped out at him and threw her script in his face, calling him... He tried to remember what her exact words were... An "inconsiderate bastard with no thoughts or feelings towards anyone" except himself. Of course, that angered Syaoran and he had her escorted out of the audition room. He moved on to bigger and better things a month or two later and the soap just faded away and got cancelled. Sakura, it seemed, had also moved on. Syaoran couldn't help but see the funny side of the situation.

"So, Eriol, does she know that I am gonna be her co-star?" He asked after a long period of silence. Eriol shook his head.

"Hey, I don't even know if you are going to be her co-star. No papers have been signed yet. I might consider someone else for the part." He said slyly.

Syaoran smiled faintly.

"Well, give me the papers and I'll save you the bother. I'll sign your damn contract."

Eriol smiled his devilishly handsome smile again.

"Excellent!" He said as Syaoran finished signing his name on the dotted line. "I'll have these faxed to your manager and get her signature and we'll be all set." He stood up, taking the papers and pen from Syaoran, who also stood up. "It was nice seeing you again. I'll be back in touch soon with more details." He shook hands politely and walked off, turning around and calling back. " Stay safe, Syao-kun!" He waved childishly and headed out of the bar door.

Boiling up at the embarrassing nickname Syaoran sat down resting his head on his hand against the bar. He rolled his eyes, hardly believing the meeting that had just taken place. He was brought from his thoughts by the barman's impatient cough.

"What?" Syaoran snapped.

"Will you be paying your bill now?"

Syaoran cursed Eriol for leaving him to pay the bill. _So that was why he was off in a hurry… must have spent all his cash on Sakura. _

Syaoran pulled out a twenty, which was so much more than enough to cover two glasses of coke, and left the change as a tip to the barman, who suddenly became much more friendly. Then he left, his thoughts filled with possibilities on his reunion with Sakura Kinomoto.


	6. Chapter 6 : Reaction and the Script

**Chapter 6: Reaction and the script**

It had been two agonisingly long weeks since Sakura had met with Eriol Hiiragizawa and not only was Sakura worried about her role in the movie, but her head was filled with dreamy thoughts about the handsome young director. He eventually called her agent after two weeks, and said that the groundwork had been completely laid and he requested another meeting to discuss character development and the film itself as well as co-stars and general ideas that could be added or taken away from the final script. Sakura was lying on her bed in her townhouse apartment, when she heard the phone ringing. Answering quickly, Marlon told her of the arrangements and she almost jumped for joy. She had another "date" with Eriol Hiiragizawa.

She dressed herself up as sophisticated as she possibly could, in a long black skirt and a fitted white dress shirt with a low-cut open collar and long sleeves. Her hair was left loose and straight and she wore a light touch of make-up to appear as natural as possible. She wore comfortable black boots that went and inch above her ankles and accessorised with silver jewellery to match the silver zippers on the boots.

Dressed to impress, she headed over to the place that Marlon wrote down on a card, a place called "Café Crème". Sakura was surprised to see such a cosy, old-fashioned looking café rather than a trendy modern building, but nonetheless she walked in as confidently and coolly as she could.

Mr Hiiragizawa stood up from his chair at the back of the café and waved her over, and blushing at the sight of him, she walked over.

"Good afternoon Mr Hiiragizawa." She said politely, bowing a little. He bowed back asking her how she was feeling, and motioned for her to sit down. As they both sat down, Sakura confided in him how nervous she really was.

"I haven't done a film of this style before and I'm still not sure that I am right for it."

Eriol shook his head.

"Nonsense Sakura. You are a talented actress and all you need is to tap into the character and you will be perfect. Your worries are natural given the situation, however I hope to alleviate your nerves by surrounding you with an experienced cast and crew who should support you throughout the film." Sakura blushed and thanked him for his helpful words.

"Now, to make you feel a bit better, I have a present for you."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she found herself blushing again. He got her a gift? She was about to say that he shouldn't have bought her a gift, but he placed a thick booklet onto the table and moved it towards her.

"There you go. It is the preliminary script. It may be subject to change, especially once I have words with all the cast and some crew members and find things that work better for individuals, but it is to get the jist of the plot and learn a few lines, maybe work on improvising them and such." Sakura was a little disappointed at it not being a gift for her alone and was a little embarrassed for thinking he would single her out like that. She looked up at him and he was flashing his handsome smile again. She felt like melting.

"Now, Sakura, I had a look at your flexography and I noticed that, as you say, you've done nothing like this before, and your films have a lack of adult themes in which are present in this type of film. More specifically, I mean there are some... raunchy scenes in this film. The main protagonists do have a sexual encounter."

Sakura couldn't help but blush bright red and her eyes widened a lot, which made Eriol chuckle a little. She looked like a frightened red rabbit.

"I'd like to put your mind at ease. The scene is not as scary as it sounds. You don't have to be totally naked. You don't have to actually have sex and it will be the crew's job to make you as comfortable as possible during shooting. It should be about six or seven hours filming to get the entire scene shot, as it's not very long and you co-star is experienced in this kind of scene so he will be able to help you through with tips and so on." Sakura didn't feel that much better about it, but something about the way Eriol Hiiragizawa looked at her and the way he said it did make her feel a little more at ease, as though in time she would be alright with it. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Mr Hiiragizawa?"

"Please, Sakura, call me Eriol." He smiled friendlily. She blushed a little.

"Eriol... Who is my co-star, if you don't mind me asking?"

Eriol laughed.

"Of course I don't mind you asking. Your co-star is Syaoran Li, a good friend of mine, and I understand that you know each other, so I thought the casting you together would be perfect."

Sakura froze. Syaoran Li? Syaoran Li!

"He really isn't that bad a guy. He's very talented as well, and I think you two will get along famously." He beamed, knowing fine well how they'd get on and finding it all highly amusing.

Sakura lowered her head and closed her eyes, holding back frustration and anger. In a low voice she asked if she could be please quit the film, as she could not possibly work with Syaoran Li.

"I'm afraid that would not be possible, Sakura. You signed a contract and it can't be broken for that kind of reason, otherwise you'd owe me a lot of money for wasting my time, and I don't want us to become enemies over money. I'd quite like to remain friends with you."

"But Li was not a friend of mine at school. He was... More like a rival. We had this hate-hate relationship and I'm afraid I can't forgive him for what he has done to me in the past. I just cannot play the part of a character falling in love with his character when I dislike him so much. I'm not that good an actress!"

Eriol shook his head saying how he disagreed and believed she was fully capable of playing the character.

"We just need to find your character first. We can make her similar to yourself, with your own strengths. I'd say we could make her a sweet young woman whose inner strength and determination win men's hearts. I've heard you are strong when it comes to what you believe in, and that when you go for something you put your all into it until you get it."

"Who told you…"

"Ah, I do not give names to my sources, but they are a reliable source, and I fully believe it having met with you. You have something about you Sakura, and I know this film will be a success with you in." Sakura blushed and thanked him, almost smiling, then she looked into his dark blue eyes and the anger and fear melted away and she felt at ease.

"Now, back to the details of the film…"

So half an hour and two cups of coffee later, Sakura and Eriol had created the role of Samantha Vanet, the Drug Baron's daughter and fiancée to drug dealer Miguel Lopez.

She was a curious, intelligent young woman who often got carried away by her feelings. She was determined and strong, and willing to stick up for what she believed in, but subservient to the strong men in her life, her father and her fiancé, as a result of her mother's death at the hands of a man in a violent beating. Sakura felt she could connect to aspects of her character, especially the sense of loss, having too lost her mother, though thankfully under less violent circumstances. They discussed other characters and how her character would react to and interact with them, and Sakura began to feel more at ease with the film. She could actually see herself enjoying creating this new image of herself, and part of her could hardly wait to get started, thanks to the passionate descriptions Eriol gave of what he wanted doing with the film. He clearly enjoyed his work as director and knew a lot about film. It inspired confidence in Sakura to be working with such a passionate man. She departed from the café however, with the thought of working with Syaoran creeping back to worry her. Leaving Eriol's presence seemed to bring out the unease once more. She hoped that her next meeting with him would be soon; otherwise she might scare herself out of the film regardless of financial loss.

Eriol got out of his car at the foot of a great tower of flats. He knew it would be a long trip up to the top floor penthouse suite that Syaoran owned, but figured it would be worth it to see Syaoran's face when he gave him this surprise visit. It was a long ride in the elevator to the top floor, but he managed to whistle away the minutes and was soon outside the door to Syaoran's room. He knocked on and waited. After some rustling of keys the door opened and a messy looking Syaoran opened the door.

"You!" He growled, and almost closed the door on him, but Eriol put his foot in the door and pushed his way in.

"Nice of you to invite me in Syao-kun."

"What? No "Syao-chan" today? Just "Syao-kun"? Well it's an improvement at least. I'd rather you just call me Syaoran though, or if you have to add suffixes, make it "Syaoran-sama" or even "Syaoran-ou-sama""

Eriol laughed and vowed he would never ever call Syaoran "King Syaoran" in a million years, even if he was King, and Syaoran said he could well believe him.

"So what do you want? You woke me up from my nap." The messy haired actor complained.

"Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep, as you clearly need it." Eriol said slyly, "but I have come with your script. Also I bring news of Sakura-chan and her reaction to finding you as her co-star."

Syaoran, who had sat down on his sofa, woke up, stopping rubbing his stubble-covered chin and paying full attention to Eriol who threw down the preliminary script into Syaoran's lap and sat down himself in a chair opposite.

"So, Eriol, how'd she take it? Did she burst out crying?" Syaoran laughed.

"She did look close to tears. But no. She was rather professional about it. She requested politely to quit the film but as the contract was signed I couldn't allow her, although she looked so distressed I did feel for her and would have let her go, if I didn't have this strong feeling you guys would work well together."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow sceptically.

"You have no idea how wrong you are. We, in no way work well together."

"Why is that then?" Eriol asked, intrigued.

"Because I can't help but tease her. I do anything I can to piss her off, and with me, it doesn't take much to get the job done. She can't stand me."

Eriol asked why.

"I don't know… probably because of when we first met. We were paired together in our first assignment at school and I took the credit and wouldn't stick up for her when the teacher yelled at her for not helping. He was a bit of a sexist teacher anyway, but she never forgave me for stealing her good ideas and letting her get wrong." Syaoran paused with a glazed look in his eyes as though remembering it clearly in his mind. "She was crying and everything you know." He laughed sadly. "I was mean, huh?"

Eriol nodded.

"Yeah. That was really cruel Syao-chan. Did you ever apologise?"

Syaoran ignored the "Syao-chan" and shook his head.

"She never let me. If I ever brought it up she'd break down in tears and run turn away, and eventually she just yelled at me, so I gave up. She hardly ever worked with me again. When she did, she made sure she got credit and it annoyed me how bossy she became when we worked together so I teased her even more."

Eriol was finally seeing why Sakura wasn't too happy with having to work with Syaoran.

"As we grew up I became really popular with the girls, especially in my teenage years, and being such a good actor I always got the lead male roles in our projects. She was really pretty but often kept to a close set of friends, she was also a really good actor, and would have easily won the lead female roles but she chose to apply for the lesser roles to avoid me."

"I'm not surprised…" Eriol muttered. Syaoran glared.

"So, as you can see, we don't work well together at all. I just hope she's grown up because otherwise she isn't going to work well on this movie and you'll have a disaster on your hands."

"You underestimate her acting abilities." Eriol stated. "I am quite positive, even after having heard why she hates you, that she has the skills to act as though she is in love with your character, even if she hates your guts. I am also relieved, since it means you can't scandalise the film by having an affair with her."

Syaoran's brow furrowed. Then he put up a front.

"Of course I will. It just means I have to work hard for my reward rather than getting it straight away as normal. That is unless you have an interest in her…"

Eriol shook his head.

"You see, I am the professional one out of the two of us. You are the brainless savage and I am the gentleman." Syaoran glared again at Eriol, his amber-brown eyes narrowing.

"Ok, Ok, I'll go now. Just look over the script ok? Oh, and thank you."

Syaoran looked puzzled.

"For what?"

Eriol opened the door.

"For recommending Sakura to me. I'd never have picked her so soon if you hadn't always talked about her when we were growing up. I recognised her name and was curious to meet her. So thanks…" Eriol grinned and left Syaoran half cursing for getting her as a co-star and half cheering. She was certainly going to be interesting to work with.

He shook her from his thoughts and flicked through his script.

Meanwhile, Eriol stood outside on his cell phone, calling his secretary and asking her to remind him later to schedule a meeting for all the main cast members to get to know each other a little better. It should be interesting to see Sakura and Syaoran react to each other…


End file.
